


DAL DIARIO DI THOR ODINSON (ANNI 6)

by Twizzler7819



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babies, Children, Crack, Crack Relationships, Cute Kids, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twizzler7819/pseuds/Twizzler7819
Summary: Questo è il giorno più terribile di tutta la vita del piccolo Thor.





	DAL DIARIO DI THOR ODINSON (ANNI 6)

**Author's Note:**

> AU in cui i tre fratelli Odinson sono bambini/adolescenti.
> 
> Quando chatti male e nascono crackfic dementi XD

_Caro diario, oggi è stato un giorno terribile._

"E' TERRIBILEEEEEEEEE!"

_Ho dovuto assistere alla cosa più orrenda e orribile di tutta la mia giovane vita. Il mio adorato martello._

"IL MIOOOOOOOO MAAAAAARTELLOOOOOO!!"

_Il mio bellissimo martello. Il martello che papà mi aveva regalato per il mio compleanno è stato ROTTO dalla STREGA più CATTIVA di SEMPRE._

"SEI LA STREGA PIU' CATTIVA DI SEMPRE!" Tuona il piccolo Thor a squarciagola, piangendo calde lacrime. Dimena i pugnetti in modo frenetico: in quello sinistro stringe l'enorme testa gialla di un martello di gomma, mentre nella destra il manico rosso. Urla talmente tanto e talmente tanto forte che ha il viso rosso come un peperone. "IL MIO POTENTE MIUMMIU!"

"Piantala di frignare così," replica seccamente Hela - un'adolescente alta e sottile, con un'inquietante selva di dreadlocks in testa, gli occhi azzurri pesantemente truccati di nero e la maglietta di un gruppo death metal norvegse. E' la maggiore tra i fratelli Odison e, a giudicare dal modo in cui guarda Thor, sarebbe felicissima di essere figlia unica. "E' solo uno stupido martello di plastica. Non l'ho rotto io, si è rotto da solo."

_E dopo aver rotto il adorato Mjolnir, la STREGA mi ha deriso. Ha deriso me e il mio dolore e la mia valorosa arma._

“NON è UNO STUPIDO MARTELLO! È MIUMMIU!”

“D’accordo, non è uno STUPIDO MARTELLO. È uno STUPIDO MARTELLO con un NOME IDIOTA!”

 _In quel momento di estremo dolore, caro diario, ho giurato su tutti gli eroici animaletti di peluche che riposano nel Valhalla, che questo crimine non sarebbe rimasto impunito._

"COME TI PERMETTI?!" Thor ruggisce, continuando a mulinare i pugni.

Dall'alto della sua poltrona in salotto, il piccolo Loki abbassa il suo librino illustrato (un librino molto interessante, che parla di avventure in un mondo fatto di neve e di ghiaccio) e rivolge uno sguardo afflitto ai suoi due consanguinei.  
Ha solo cinque anni, ma ha già ben chiare molte cose.  
La prima è che, chiaramente, Thor è un frignone. La seconda è che Hela è una bulla. La terza: che se non va immediatamente qualcosa per far cessare tutto quel chiasso, non riuscirà mai più a riprendere la sua lettura.  
Perché la mamma non c'è, quando c'è più bisogno di lei? (Il papà no. Papà si metterebbe solo a fare più chiasso.)  
Con un sospiro, il più piccolo fra i fratelli Odinson, richiude il librino di scatto e scivola giù dalla poltrona per andare a valutare il da farsi.

 _Ho raccolto tutto il mio coraggio e ho deciso di affrontare la BRUTTA strega senza la mia arma migliore. A mani nude. Da solo. Armato soltanto del mio coraggio._

"SEI BRUTTA! BRUTTA! BRUTTA! BRUTTA!" Strilla il bambino biondo a pieni polmoni - ha la faccia a chiazze rosse e bianche e la fronte tutta spiegazzata.

"Accidenti, che fastidio!" Replica Hela, con espressione omicida. Deve essere in una giornata particolarmente buona però, perché invece di afferrare Thor e scrollarlo come un tappeto, si ficca le dita nelle orecchie, fa dietrofront e si dirige a grandi passi verso la porta del salotto. "Ti ho detto che non l'ho rotto apposta!"

_A questo punto, intimorita dalla mia potenza, la STREGA ha tentato di battere in ritirata. Ma non le avrei mai permesso di sfuggire alla mia IRA._

"NON PUOI SCAPPARE!" Thor getta via i pezzi del martello di plastica e corre verso l'uscita. Anticipa la sorella maggiore e si piazza sulla soglia a braccia e gambe spalancate. "RACCHIA! RACCHIA! RACCHIA!" Tempesta, a pieni polmoni. 

Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, Hela lo avrebbe già fatto secco. Sempre tenendosi le dita ficcate nelle orecchie, tenta di dribblare il bambino. "Ho detto PIANTALA, Thor e levati di mezzo! NON TI SOPPORTO PIù!"

"BRUTTA! RACCHIA! BRUTTA! RACCHIA!"

"ZITTO o prendo i pezzi di QUELLO STUPIDO AFFARE e te li butto in mezzo alla strada!"

_Mentre la battaglia infuriava, mio fratello Loki, nascosto dietro di me, mi guardava colmo di ammirazione per il mio immane coraggio._

Mentre la battaglia infuria, il piccolo Loki - nella sua graziosa salopette verde e nera - si accovaccia accanto ai pezzi del giocattolo di Thor. Sono soltanto DUE. La parte gialla, la testa del martello, ha un buco TONDO nel mezzo, mentre quella rossa, il manico, è un semplice CILINDRO.  
Il bambino inarca le sopracciglia con aria critica. Si vede che Thor ha preferito sfondare la casetta delle forme, invece di giocarci. Si prende un attimo per studiare Hela e Thor che si spintonano e urlano come pazzi, e si chiede se per caso lui non sia stato adottato.  
Poi afferra i due pezzi di plastica colorata e ricompone il giocattolo di Thor in un colpo solo.

_Ho dato battaglia alla STREGA con tutte le mie risorse e tutte le mie forze, finché alla fine - caro diario - è accaduto un MIRACOLO._

"Fratello, ecco." Dice Loki nella sua vocetta pacata, spingendo nelle mani di Thor il martello riparato. "Adesso *piantala*."

_Il mio adorato Mjolnir!_

"IL MIO MIUMMIU!" Per un attimo, Thor resta a fissare il giocattolo a occhi spalancati. E' talmente sorpreso che si dimentica di urlare e perfino di piangere. Poi, lo afferra e se lo stringe forte al petto.

_E' tornato da me, RIPARATO in virtù di chissà quale magia! Quale arma portentosa!_

"Loki, sei un MAGO!" Sbotta il bambino biondo. Poi, con un sorriso ampio e luminoso, afferra il fratellino per il polso e lo attira a sé per stampargli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Oh, per fortuna questa sceneggiata è finita!" Sbotta Hela. "Non vedo l'ora di andare a vivere da SOLA!" Elude il bambino biondo e scappa nel corridoio, scomparendo alla vista.

_A questo punto, com'è soltanto giusto, la BRUTTA e VECCHIA strega è fuggita terrorizzata!_

Colto assolutamente alla sprovvista dal bacio e dal complimento, il piccolo Loki diventa tutto rosa in viso e fa un piccolo sorriso. Almeno con se stesso può ammettere che, anche se Thor è un frignone, è senz'altro lui il suo fratello preferito...  
Fa per tornare alla sua poltrona e al suo librino... ma Thor lo tiene stretto e non sembra avere alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

_Allora, vittorioso, io ho preso per mano mio fratello Loki!_

“LOKI! MIUMMIU! ANDIAMO A FUORI GIOCARE!” Tuona il piccolo Thor. Solleva in alto il martello e spernacchiando, come se volasse, trascina il bambino dai capelli neri con sé verso la veranda e il giardino assolato.

“Thor, NO!” Geme disperato Loki, tendendo la manina verso la sua silenziosa poltrona e le sue amate letture. Si è già rimangiato tutti i bei pensieri fatti sul fratello chiassone. La prossima volta che lo vede piangere, si limiterà ad uscire dalla stanza. E in FRETTA.

_Via, verso nuove avventure! Che bellezza! Nessun evento orribile può fermarmi, perché io sono Thor, il bambino del Tuono!_


End file.
